The Shinobi and Saiyan!
by DBZBTRFanGirl
Summary: What happens when Chi-Chi was able to drive her last child out of her home? Gohan finds himself in the hidden leaf village where he learns that his own twin sister is a ninja! But what else does he learn?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people of Fan Fiction yes I know it's been a long time since I last updated my work so I'm here with a new story. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DRAGON BALL Z, BUT CHIYE AND REN ARE MY CHARACTERS **

**This takes place a year after the Cell games; Caitlin no longer lives with her mother since she had gotten married to Tien and had a child. Note: Chiye is not in the first chapter because she ran away from home two weeks after the cell games. **

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Stern Talking/Yelling"**

'_Mental communication' _

**Now let's begin!**

Chapter 1: Goodbye Home

Gohan was sitting at his desk studying as usual. He hated that he had to study day and night ever since the cell games.

"Gohan how is the work coming?" his mother asked

"Good mom" was his only reply

"I'm glad that you are doing such a good job; unlike that twin sister of yours running off like a madwomen at least you won't be a delinquent like her" She said before leaving the room.

'I hate when she talks about Chiye that way' Gohan thought bitterly. So what if his sister wanted to be her own person after the cell games? That was her chose, but to their mother it was a horrible chose and told her straight out that if she does leave to never come back ever. 'I wish that I had gone with you sis'. Gohan has found it more difficult to live at his home anymore, Chiye is seen as a stranger, Caitlin the greatest (and only) daughter, Gohan as the you better not become like your father and sister one and Goten is just a baby. But the worst thing is his mother doesn't even look at him anymore and when she does the look is full of hate and regret. 'She blames me for dad not wanting to come back' at this Gohan's anger began to rise and he broke his pencil into two. Why does he have to be blamed? No one else blames him (not even Vegeta) because everyone knows it was his father's chose to stay in other world when Caitlin could easily being him back with the All-spark.

'I can't take it anymore I just want to leave! But where would I go? Mom would first look for me at Caitlin's then Bulma's.' Gohan thought and then it dawned on him that it's been a year since the dragon balls were last used. Gohan went over to his bottom desk drawer and took out the dragon radar Caitlin made after studying Bulma's. 'It will take a while but once I get all seven I can leave' and with that he quietly opened his window and flew off to get the first ball.

"Gohan what are you doing?" a stern voiced asked

Gohan quickly turned to see his old teacher Piccolo. 'Oh man I'm in for it now'

"It's about time you left that harpy woman like your sister did" He said

"Huh?"

"Gohan I'm not going to stop you from leaving, Chiye said that one day that you would get sick of her and Vegeta wanted me to give you these it the first three dragon balls"

"Wow thank you Piccolo, but why would Vegeta help?"

"Chiye was his student remember when she left she asked if he would collect the first few dragon balls if you wanted to leave," Piccolo informed, "C'mon we should go find the other dragon balls"

With that the two had flown off to gather the remaining dragon balls. After four days they had all seven dragon balls and were in a secluded area.

"Go on Gohan"

Gohan nodded his head and held out his hands above the balls. "I summon you Shenron to grant my wishes!"

"You have summoned me and I will grant you two wishes speak now and I will see if it's within my power"

"Shenron is it possible for you to send me to where my sister Chiye is?"

"Yes"

"And is it possible if you can make it that no one can bring me back until I'm ready to return?" Gohan asked, 'If I ever want to return'

"Yes it is within my power, but it will take up both of your wishes"

"Well this is it Piccolo thank you for your help" Gohan said looking at his old teacher

"No problem kid" He said putting his hand on his head

"Hurry up if you want your wishes granted"

"Oh sorry," Gohan apologized, "I would like my wishes granted"

"Very well" Shenron's eyes began to glow red and so did Gohan and in a flash Gohan was gone.

'Good luck Gohan you may need it' Piccolo thought

**Well there you have it my first chapter in like forever! I hoped you liked it next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is the next chapter! **

**(The reason I'm uploading so fast is cuz I wrote these on vaca and had no internet accuse) **

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Stern Talking/Yelling"**

'_Mental communication'_

**Last time Gohan had decided to leave his home and live with his twin sister where ever she was. Alright here we go!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

"I can't believe Keno!" a boy with deep blue eyes and matching hair yelled as he punched a tree

"I know who would have thought that he would go back to the hidden Mist after they tried to kill us" a girl with spiky jet black hair that gently covered one eye and black eyes agreed

"There is nothing we can do but return to the hokage and tell the hokage what happened" An older woman said

"Hiye Anko sensei" and the three vanished

Back in the village the number one prankster was running from a group of chunnin.

"Get back here Naruto!" One yelled

"You're in such big trouble!" the other yelled

"Hahaha you can't catch me you losers!"

"Is that so Naruto!?" yelled his sensei Iruka

"Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled

As the boy started to run again a light began to form over his head.

"Naruto look out!" yelled Iruka

Naruto stopped running at the sound of concern in his sensei's voice. The boy looked up and saw the light begin to take a shape; the shape of a person. As the light faded they could make out what seemed to be a young boy around Naruto's age with spiky black hair that defied gravity and was wearing a purple gi. The boy was unconscious and began to fall; before Naruto could move the boy landed on top of him.

"oof!"

"Naruto," Iruka called, "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine but who is he?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure"

Suddenly the boy started to come to.

"Huh where am I?" he asked

"You're in Konoha," Iruka said, "What is your name?"

"I'm Gohan Son"

"It's nice to meet ya Gohan!" the blond yelled

Gohan flinched at the sudden outburst and quickly got up.

"Gomene"

"No worries" Naruto said with a smile

"So who are you two?" Gohan asked

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said

Iruka stood there surprised to hear that Naruto didn't add that he would be the next Hokage. "I'm Iruka"

"It's nice to meet you both" Gohan bowed

"We should take you back to the Hokage office" Iruka said

"Right" the two boys said

The three arrived at the Hokage tower and waited outside the Hokage office. Finally they heard a "Come in" the three entered the office to see an older gentleman at the desk.

"Ah Iruka I see that you have brought Naruto and another young boy," the hokage said, "What is your name young one?"

"My name is Gohan Son" Gohan said

"Welcome to our village Gohan, but how is it that you came be here?"

"I….uh…." He hesitated 'Can I trust them to tell them I wished to be with my sister?'

"He came out of the sky in some light ball over the village and landed on top of me!" Naruto said

"I see but I believe I asked Gohan"

"Well that is pretty much it" Gohan said

'Hmm I wonder if he is related…..no she said that she didn't have family'

A sudden knock on the door snapped the hokage out of his thoughts.

"Enter"

"Lord Hokage we regret to inform the our teammate Keno Amarku has left and gone back the Mist village" the woman said as two young shinobi entered the room

"I see this doesn't boat well for your team considering they are rouge ninja from that village"

"But lord hokage we didn't leave much by chose we were chased out by our own shinobi!" the boy said quickly

"Yes I know this Ren," Saratobi said, "For now I am forbidding you from going on missions outside this village until further notice"

"Hiye" the three said

"Hiya Chiye Ren!" Naruto said with a smile

"Hey Naruto" Ren said

"Hi Naruto" Chiye said with a smile

Soon Gohan and Chiye's eyes met and they became wide.

"**What!? What are you doing here!?"** Gohan and Chiye yelled at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go the next chapter, but first thing first I need help I'm trying to make it so Chi-Chi is related to one of the clans in the hidden leaf (this would explain why Gohan and Chiye have Chakra networks in their body) So any way what clan do you think she should have belonged to: Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inazuka, or Nara please leave a comment of which. Thanks :D **

**Now onto the story! **

"Wait you know each other?" Naruto asked confused

"Gohan what in the world are you doing here?" Chiye asked ignoring Naruto

"I came looking for you! I had no idea that you were in a Ninja village" Gohan said

"But…wait you used the dragon balls didn't you?"

"Mhm" 

"What are dragon balls?" Iruka asked

Chiye and Gohan finally remembered where they were and knew not to say thing about them considering what they could do with them if they found them.

"Nothing" Chiye said

'_Gohan while you are here, do not use your saiyan abilities it might cause trouble alright?' _

'_Right' _

"C'mon Gohan I will show you where we're going to live from now on" Chiye said

"Gohan, Chiye wait a moment," the hokage said, "How is it you know each other?"

"Lord Hokage this is my twin brother; I'm sorry I lied about not having a family" Chiye said while bowing

"It's alright; Gohan will you be attending the ninja academy then?"

"Yes"

"Good I hope you will become a great shinobi like your sister"

"Wait you're already a ninja?" Gohan asked his sister

"Yep I've been one since before the…you know the fight" Chiye said placing a hand near her heart

"Oh"

"Now you all may leaving"

"Hiye" and with that they all left

Chiye gave Gohan a tour of the village with Naruto. During that time Naruto told him about the academy and all the best places to skip, but Gohan ignored the last part.

"And this is Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said, "Let's eat!"

"Ah Naruto, Chiye welcome," Tauchi said, "And who might you be son?"

"I'm Gohan" Gohan replied with a bow

"He's my twin brother" Chiye added

"Ah I wouldn't have guessed it, but then again you do have the same color hair and eyes"

"So Gohan what do you like to do for fun?" Naruto asked while they waited for their ramen

"I like to study"

Chiye tried to conceal her laugh when she saw the look of pure terror on Naruto's face. Gohan became confused by the action of his sister and the look on Naruto's face.

"You….Study…..For….Fun?"

"OH MAN! Mom certainly has gotten worse since I left!" Chiye laughed

Gohan sat there still very confused by what was happening. Soon the food came out and Naruto and Chiye calmed down.

"Back home there isn't much to do we lived on an island pretty much and it was just me Gohan and Caitlin, but Caitlin go married and I left for naturally mom would have Gohan study his butt off"

"Oh wow your mom is strict!" Naruto said while eating his ramen

"Yea with Caitlin as a fashion designer and Chiye all the way out here I'm the last one she can force to study," Gohan said, "Well at least until Goten is older"

"Goten? Who's Goten?" Chiye asked

"Oh right you left two weeks after the fight," Gohan said, "He's our younger brother"

"Wow I had no idea that mom was pregnant"

"Yea it was a shock to us too"

"So there are four of you? Man you guys are lucky" Naruto said

"Why do you-" Gohan as elbowed before he could finish his question

'_What was that for!?'_

'_Naruto doesn't have any parents or siblings his parents died a long time ago' _

'_Oh man but why wasn't he adopted like Gabi? And also why were people giving him dirty looks today?'_

"Hey are you two ok?"

'_I'll explain later'_

"Yea we're fine Naruto," Chiye smiled, "But we should get going I'll need to get Gohan some things for his new school bye Naruto!"

"Bye Chiye! Bye Gohan!"

"C'mon we better get you some new clothes, Kunai, Sheridan, shoes, everything!"

"Oh man you spent too much time with Bulma!"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are the newest chapter and thank you to Ultima Z for the idea of having Chi-Chi be a part of the Uchiha clan (Honestly makes more sense cuz of the black eyes) So another question what kind of chakra should Gohan have? (Fire, Water, Air, Lighting, Shadow) Chiye's is lighting you'll see later on why. **

**So anyway here we go! **

Finally after two hours of shopping they made it to Chiye's apartment; it's small but comfortable. There's one bed room with two beds, a kitchen, bath room and small living room. Gohan put his things in the closet while Chiye put the rest of her clothing in the dresser; Gohan sat in the living room thinking about what he saw that day in the village.

_Flash back_

"_Hello Chiye it's nice to see you"_

"_Hello I was hoping that you got the scrolls I ordered?"_

"_Why yes they came this morning I'll go and get them," She said, "Naruto Do Not Touch Anything!" _

"_Ah here we are," The older women said handing three scrolls to Chiye, "Thank you so much for shopping here"_

_That's when Gohan noticed all the hateful glares towards their group, mostly aimed at Naruto. _

_End Flash Back _

"Hey Chiye" Gohan finally said

"Yeah?"

"Why was Naruto getting all of those glares today?"

"Well you see I don't really know people don't really talk about it around here all I know is they hate him that's why he was never adopted," Chiye said, "They say that 12 years ago out of him and his parents he is the only one to survive during the Kyuubi attack"

"Oh man that must be hard"

"Yea I can never imagine what it must be like"

"Well I'm heading off to bed" Gohan said walking toward their room

"Alright Goodnight"

The next day Gohan went off to the academy; when he got to his class room all eyes were on him.

"Hey who is he?" one girl asked

"He's cute"

"I heard that he's Chiye's twin brother" a boy said

"Alright students as you can see we have a new student; I will let him introduce himself"

"I'm Gohan Son and Yes I am related to Chiye she is my twin"

The day went well and Gohan feels good about his new school; as lunch started his Sensei said that ninjas are going to be coming in to show them some of their jutsus. Gohan went outside to eat the lunch that his sister had prepared for him when Naruto and some other boys walked up.

"Hey Gohan I wanted to introduce you to my friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji" Naruto said pointing to each of his friends.

"Hi Gohan it's nice to meet ya" Kiba said

"Arf, Arf!"

"Are you aloud to have dogs at school?" Gohan asked

"Oh yea if you're from the Inazuka clan," Kiba said, "We are who work alongside dogs"

"Hi Gohan" Choji said in between eating

"Choji don't talk with your mouth full," Shikamaru said, "You're so troublesome"

The boys all talked and ate their lunch; Gohan could feel people watching him when he looked up he saw all the girls staring at him. Soon the bell rang indicating it was time to head to the training grounds; when they arrived they saw many genine and one caught his eye.

"Chiye!" Gohan called as he ran up to his sister

"Hey Gohan how's school?" Chiye asked

"It's going great I already made some friends"

"That's awesome"

"Alright now these genine have been generous enough to give us their time to show their jutsu," Iruka said, "Alright why don't we have squad 18 show us some of their jutsu"

One after one teams showed the academy students their jutsu. The last group to go was Chiye and Ren.

"Water style: Water clone jutsu!" Ren said as clones appeared

"Lighting style: Lighting pulse!" Chiye said as lighting formed on her hands and she took down all of the water clones.

"Thanks you all for showing us what jutsus you have; now students you may go home"

"C'mon Gohan school may be over, but I have training for you to do" Chiye said

"Right" Gohan replied

After saying goodbye to his friends the two stayed on the training ground. The first thing Chiye had Gohan was focus not just on his physical energy but also his spiritual.

"Focus Gohan it's just like meditating with Piccolo"

"I can feel it mixing is that good?"

"Yes it is," Chiye said impressed, "Now do the hand signs I showed you"

Gohan nodded his head and began to do the hand signs his sister showed him. Suddenly the water started to move and Gohan was losing his focus.

"Gohan you must stay focused! Just like in a battle you need to keep your chakra under control!" Chiye said

"R…Right!"

'_Focus, I need to focus! Just like using ki blasts during a fight'_

'_That's it Gohan finish the jutsu!'_

Finally Gohan was surrounded by his chakra and a dragon made of water went after Chiye; being a little ahead she took the dragon out with her own version.

"Lighting Dragon!"

"I…I did it!" Gohan said trying to catch his breath.

"That was excellent Gohan," Chiye said as she walked over, "That was a chuunin level jutsu and you preformed it perfectly with the exception of almost losing your focus"

"Wow I never thought that using Chakra was going to be hard"

"It takes a while to get used to; unlike you I've trained a lot longer and got accustom to it," Chiye informed, "Remember that move I used on Cell?"

"Huh?" Gohan thought back to the cell games when he and Chiye went up against cell as super saiyan 2.

"_**Ninja art! Lighting pulse jutsu!" Chiye yelled as her hand hit flat into cell's stomach **_

"I remember no wonder the move you did earlier looked so familiar"

"Ok let's try again"

"Right!"

**(Behind the bushes) **

"Wow did you see that?" Naruto asked

"Yea he performed advanced jutsu that Chiye and Ren know" Kiba said

"It's a hidden Mist jutsu" Shikamaru said

"Hidden Mist?" Choji and Naruto asked

"Yea in the Hidden Mist their jutsu is usually water based, but some can use ice jutsu and others can use lighting," Shikamaru informed, "But lighting is difficult to master; even the Hokage can't master it and yet a genine is a master of it"

"Wait I remember old man Hokage say something about them being from the Mist village," Naruto said, "He said that they are rouge from the village, but they came here for a fresh start"

"Hey who's out there!" Chiye yelled as she threw a kunai almost hitting Naruto.

"Ahhh!" The boys yell

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji what are you doing here?" Gohan asked

"We wanted to watch as you trained" Kiba said

"Well that's enough for today Gohan," Chiye sighed, "We'll continue tomorrow we only have three weeks to get you ready for the graduation exam"

"Ok"

"Sasuke I suggest that you come with us too" Chiye said looking up at a tree

"Huh?" The boys asked

"How long did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked as he jumped down

"A while now; and I knew that you were there too Naruto I just wanted to scare you"

The group headed back into the village and went back to their homes. As Chiye and Gohan entered their home Gohan stopped.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"That Sasuke boy; why does he look so familiar?"

"Oh that" Chiye said as she began to prepare dinner

"So who is he?"

"He's our cousin"


	5. Chapter 5

"He's our what?" Gohan asked

"Our cousin; from mom's side of the family of course" Chiye said putting dinner on the table

"Oh wow I didn't think that we had ninjas in the family"

"Neither did I but when Riga found me and I became a Mist shinobi I found a bingo book with our grandmother and mother in it" Chiye informed

Dinner passed relatively quiet; Gohan was trying to wrap the idea of having not just one ninja in the family but a whole clan!

"He's clan doesn't exist anymore" Chiye said taking a sip of her tea

"Ah!" Gohan yelled as he fell backwards on his chair, "I hate it when you do that!"

"I know"

"What do you mean the clan doesn't exist anymore?"

"About around the time we were on Namek the Uchiha clan was killed by one of their own," Chiye informed becoming a little angered, "Our older cousin Itachi killed his own clan"

"What? But why?"

"I'm not sure, but luckily he doesn't know that we are alive; the last time he saw mom was before uncle Raditz came"

"Did they think we're-?"

Chiye nodded her head; it was hard to hear that his own cousin let alone maybe Sasuke's brother killed his whole clan.

"Does mom know?"

"Nope I never told her"

"Why?"

"I didn't find out until I left and honestly I don't care if she knows or not," Chiye said looking at the clock, "Anyway we should head off to bed"

"Right" Gohan said slowly

**(At the Son home)**

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Caitlin asked her mother

"He just left and I don't know why!?" Chi-Chi cried

"Maybe it's because you blamed him for what Goku decided after the cell games" Her son-in-law said

"Excuse me!?"

"It's true Chi-Chi you did blame Gohan and Chiye for what Goku decided to do" Yamcha said

"Chi-Chi it wasn't fair of you to do that to them," Bulma and Launch said, "They're only children"

"How dare all of you!" Suddenly Chi-Chi was slapped by Caitlin

"Shut your mouth," Caitlin said, "It's your fault that they're both gone now"

Chi-Chi was about to say something, but stopped when she saw everyone backing up Caitlin. Even Vegeta 18 and Piccolo stood against her; why was this happening to her? Why now when she needed her friends the most. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Goku with a serious look on his face; he walked in and stood by Caitlin.

"Chi-Chi they are our children you shouldn't have blamed and shunned them" Goku said

"Do you know of anywhere they could have gone?" Broly asked

"No I-" Chi-Chi eyes went wide

She looked at her father and soon he knew exactly where they went to. Everyone had a confused look on their face at the exchange of the two.

"Mother?" Caitlin asked

"The hidden leaf" Chi-Chi said quietly

"The hidden what?" Krillin asked

"The Hidden Leaf Village" Chi-Chi said a little louder

"What's that?" Yamcha asked

"It's the village where Chi-Chi's mother came from" The Ox-king said

"But why does Chi-Chi seem so shaken up by it?" Tien asked

"The…the village…is...f-full of ninjas"

"Ninjas?" The group asked

"Yes Chi-Chi's mother was a ninja from the hidden leaf and was part of a great clan"

"Wait I remember at the Cell games Chiye used a weird move I had never seen before," Caitlin said, "I never felt her energy spike, but I do remember seeing something around her hand"

"Yea I remember that too," Gabi said, "I could hear her say 'lighting pulse' but that was it"

Chi-Chi's face went pale when she heard what Gabi said; people were calling her name but she couldn't hear them.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Chi-Chi get out of here let mommy handle this" Chiye said **_

"_**But mommy why does he wanna hurt you?" a young Chi-Chi asked **_

"_**Sweetie please leave" Her mother said **_

"_**HAHA Chiye you have fallen so far!" The man laughed, "You are going to die and I will get the secrets of the Uchiha clan!" **_

"_**You won't get anything female Uchiha's cannot use the Kekkei Genkai" **_

"_**Too bad oh well I will still kill you and your daughter" **_

"_**No you won't!" Chiye said charging**_

"_**Mommy!" Suddenly Chi-Chi was picked up by a strange man **_

"_**No! Mommy!" **_

"_**Chi-Chi your mother is fighting for you please just calm down" the man said **_

"_**Who…Who are you" she sniffed **_

"_**I'm Saratobi the third hokage" **_

"Mother? Hello?"

"Huh? What?"

"Chi-Chi, are you alright?" Goku asked concerned

"Yes I am" She said

"Chi-Chi I know that are concerned from them but they are strong just like your mother" Ox-King said

"But that didn't matter mother still died that day!" Chi-Chi yelled with tears in her eyes, "That's why I didn't want them to fight!"

Everyone jumped at this sudden out burst from Chi-Chi; Goku gave Chi-Chi hug and she broke down and told everyone about her mother Chiye.

**Back in the village**

It had already been four days since Gohan had arrived and everything seemed be going great for the two demi saiyans; their friends or sister couldn't find them and they are far from their mother. Gohan began to excel in his class and became one of the smartest students and one of the strongest; he became good friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto. As the days passed he got better and better at his chakra use and jutsu; Chiye and Ren saw that he had potential to replace Keno in their squad.

"Lord Hokage?" Chiye asked

"Yes what is it Chiye?"

"I was wondering if Gohan could take Keno's place in our squad"

"Hm he will have to graduate first, but I don't see why not he does show potential of using water based jutsu from what you taught him"

"Thank you lord Hokage" Chiye said bowing

When she left the room the Hokage thought back to something that happened years ago; how could Chiye be connected to the little girl he saved from the mist shinobi?


End file.
